leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Belly Drum (move)
Belly Drum (Japanese: はらだいこ Belly Drum) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. Effect Belly Drum deducts half of the user's maximum (rounded down) from its current HP and, in return, it maximizes the user's stat by raising it to +6 stages, even if the user's temporary Attack bonus stages were below 0 prior to using Belly Drum. Belly Drum fails if the user's current HP is less than half its maximum, or if the user's Attack is already at +6 (even if the user has ). If the user has Contrary, its Attack will be lowered to -6 stages (although the message will still say that the user maximized its Attack); even if the user's Attack is already at -6 stages, Belly Drum will deduct HP. In Generation II only, if the Pokémon is under 50% HP when using the move, it will still have its Attack raised 2 stages due to a bug. Belly Drum can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, causing to gain two extra appeal points if it's used in the next turn. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Belly Drum, the user restores all of its HP before Belly Drum's HP deduction takes effect. Description |A move that allows the user to consume half of its own HP in order to maximize its Attack.}} |Reduces own HP to maximize Attack.}} |Maximizes Attack while sacrificing HP.}} |The user maximizes its Attack stat at the cost of half its full HP.}} |The user maximizes its Attack stat in exchange for HP equal to half its max HP.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 13 |17|17|44|44}} 37 |37}} 43 |43}} 26 |26}} By |✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔}} }} Special move Generation IV }} Generation VII - }} By Generation II New York City Pokémon Center}} Generation III In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, Belly Drum has the same Attack-maximizing effect but empties the user's Belly (to only 1 point) instead of reducing the user's HP. It has no effect if the user's Belly is at one or is empty. In , it instead reduces the user's Belly by 50. If it is used when the user's Belly is 50 or less, it fails. Description |Boosts the user's Attack to maximum, but empties its Belly to just one. It has no effect if the Belly is one or less.}} |Boosts the user's Attack to its maximum value, but it empties the user's Belly to just 1. It has no effect if the Belly is 1 or less.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It makes your Belly emptier, but it boosts your Attack to the max! The state returns to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Belly Drum is the only move that is capable of raising a single stat by more than three levels, not counting , , , and . ** While causes a net total of eight stat changes, Belly Drum can cause more stat changes if the user has experienced at least a -3 stat change to its Attack stat, reaching twelve stat changes if the user has a -6 Attack stat change. * Due to how both this move and 's Ability work, Belly Drum can force Darmanitan to change its form (unless it is at full HP and has an odd maximum HP). In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=腹鼓 肚子打鼓 肚子大鼓 |zh_cmn=腹鼓 肚子鼓 肚子大鼓 肚子敲鼓 |nl=Buikslag |fi=Vatsajymy |fr=Cognobidon |de=Bauchtrommel |el=Στομαχόκρουση |it=Panciamburo |ko=배북 Baebuk |pl=Bęben |sr=Čeličenje |pt_br=Tambor Máximo (SM010-present, manga) Tambor de Barriga |pt_eu=Tambor de Barriga |es=Tambor |vi=Bụng Trống |ru=Живот-барабан Zhivot-baraban }} Category:Moves that can raise the user's Attack Category:Moves that cost HP to use de:Bauchtrommel es:Tambor fr:Cognobidon it:Panciamburo ja:はらだいこ zh:腹鼓（招式）